Lucile
by Sylcat
Summary: Lucile fuit un mystérieux inconnue. Chaque couleur annonce une nouvelle peur, mais sait-elle qu'elle est la couleur de l'amour ?


**Auteur : Sylcat**

**Titre : Une peur**

**Genre : Suspens-Mystère-Romance**

* * *

><p><strong>La peur...<strong>

_"L'histoire se passe au **802** en **France**. Lucile est poursuivit. Elle parcours les rues d'une ville et **fuit**."_

* * *

><p>Lucile cours à toute jambe dans la ruelle étroite qu'elle entraperçoit à sa droite. Dans sa course folle, elle trébuche sur un carton, s'écorche contre les murs en bois et percute un enfant dans les cotes. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas, elle se relève et continue à le fuir. Ses articulations lui font mal, ses poumons lui brûles et une douleur terrible vibre dans son crâne. Elle continue de courir avec peine, le souffle court. Une nouvelle rue s'ouvre à elle, Lucile s'y engage. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever mais un brouillard lui cache le vue et ses yeux fatigués lui font voir double. Une touffe, de couleur chêne à son origine, sale et trop long lui collent au visage. Elle entend des pas de cours sur sa gauche et tourne à droite. Lucile percute un mur en pleine figure, ce qui la fait bousculé en arrière et la fait tombé, augmentant encore plus ses blessures. Elle reste quelques secondes sonnée puis reprend sa course en tournant toujours loin des pas qu'elle entend derrière elle. Lucile arrive sur la place principale à grand pas, s'arrêta un instant pour chercher un moyen de s'enfuir. Elle aperçoit les portes de la ville et y court. Elle entend des cris mais ne sait pas qui les émet, elle sait juste qu'elle doit partir loin de la ville, très loin et le plus vite possible. Les portes sont ouvertes et garder par des gardes, mais elle court de toute ses forces et il est impossible de l'arrêté. Lucile passe les portes et poursuit sa route à travers champ jusqu'à le forêt. Le brouillard s'épaissit et lui brouille la vue. Elle ne sait pas où elle va, Lucile laisse son instinct la guider à travers les bois. Elle n'entend pas de bruit de poursuite mais elle sait qu'Il ne va pas abandonner la chasse. Elle va trop vite, elle a du mal à se contrôlé. Lucile sort de la forêt mais elle trébuche, ce qui la fait tourner brusquement. Elle est à peine le temps de s'en remettre que Lucile se fait frapper par une branche basse. Elle perd conscience et sent qu'elle tombe. Elle a peur.<p>

...Rouge

Lucile reprend doucement connaissance. Sa tête lui tourne et elle sent un liquide poisseux lui couler le long de la mâchoire et sur son cou. Elle veut ouvrir les yeux mais ce même liquide lui bloquer la vue. Elle veut bouger ses membres, mais elle à mal et contracter un muscle lui arrache des gémissement de douleurs. Sa voix est grave et l'irrite. Elle parviens tout de même à se retournée pour frotter sa tête contre l'herbe et à dégagée une grande partit du liquide de ses yeux et observe la terre. Rouge. Du sang. Elle se retourne. Rouge : elle observe le ciel. Le soleil est levé et l'éblouit de sa couleur pourpre. Elle veut se redresser mais échoue lamentablement. Elle reste un moment allonger à observer le ciel et le réveil de la nature autour d'elle. Ce moment de paix est brisé par sa douleur et la soudaine panique d'être encore en danger. Elle fait un nouvel essaie à bouger ses membres, mais ils refusent et lui procurent une douleur intense qui lui fait reperd connaissance. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle se demande s'Il l'a déjà rattrapé et laissé comme morte ou s'Il la poursuit encore. Elle a peur.

...Verte

Quant elle ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux, Lucile voit de l'herbe. De très longues tiges sauvages qui nuancent d'un vert foncés au vert claire. Elle touche une tige qui lui chatouille la joue et elle se rend compte qu'elle a moins mal. Elle peut de nouveau bouger ses membres sans pousser des cries ou des gémissements de douleur. Elle observe son corps pour sentir la texture d'un tissue. Quelqu'un l'avait sauvé et soigné. Elle cherche des yeux son mystérieux bienfaiteur mais l'herbe sauvage lui couvre la vue. Lucile se releva donc et eu l'impression d'être dans une mare, enfoncé jusqu'aux hanches. Cette sensation la fait frissonner d'horreur ; c'était comme si elle est prisonnière. Le vent frais fait redoubler ses frissons et le froid lui mord la peau par les plaies qu'elle s'était fait dans sa course. Elle pense qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir et la journée est déjà bien avancé. Elle tourne la tête en tournant sur elle-même pour se localiser et pour apercevoir son sauveur. Elle découvre qu'elle se trouve sur une plaine, à la lisière d'une forêt, surement celle d'où elle vient, et qu'il n'y a personne au alentour. Une angoisse lui tord le ventre et se demande qui est venue à son secoure. Elle décide de longer la forêt en direction opposé de la ville. Mais les bruits de la forêt et les herbes sauvages qui lui fouette les épaules gênent ses sens en alerte en attente d'un danger imminent. Lucile se trace un chemin, jusqu'au moment où le soleil se fait moins présent et que le pluie attendue commence à se monter, au-qui-vive. Elle s'enfonce un peu dans la forêt pour quitter le marais d'herbe et trouve à quelque pas un ruisseau. Elle n'est pas rassurée. Elle sent que le danger approche, qu'Il cherche le bon moment avant de l'attaquer, qu'Il n'est plus bien loin. Elle doit faire vite. Alors qu'elle se rapproche du ruisseau, sa peur augmente.

* * *

><p>(Fic non terminée)<p>

**C'est une histoire qui n'était pas prévue donc je ne sais pas si je dois la laisser publier. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai la fin de l'histoire mais pas la motivation. Mais j'ai comme principe de toujours finir ce que j'ai commencé donc vous allez bien l'avoir terminée mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Motivation ? je dirai, en ce moment, à... 13%. Je vous tiendrai au courant si elle augmente un peu. Bisous bisous !**


End file.
